


非一般超级士兵性幻想

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky在成人用品商店发现了大受欢迎的、美国队长本尊当模特制造的性爱玩具，唔，这是不是太完美了？即使过了这么长时间，他仍旧从没见过史蒂夫的超级士兵老二。但很明显，这年月，任何人只要兜里有29.95美金，就能从商店里买一个做工尚可的仿制品。这其中的不公平，简直突破银河系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383895) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



**1**  
  
那次他们城市漫游到格林威治村[1]的时候，是Bucky非要把Steve拖进那家情趣用品店的。那家小店窗户涂黑，无头的塑料模特们穿着紧身衣带着皮具，摆出各种挑逗的姿势。Bucky本以为Steve一看到货架上出售的物品，便会一边念叨妈妈咪呀一边迅速逃跑。但是Steve完全没有，他只是走到一个堆满物品的货架边，一边翻找，一边哼着小调。  
  
“哈！在这。”Steve从货架上取下一个彩色的塑料包装，举起来给Bucky看。  
  
“这是……你的老二……”巴基慢吞吞地说道。  
  
“队长屌”，包装上确实是这么写的，旁边还画着一个简陋的美国队长卡通小人，肌肉发达，朝你敬礼。而假阳具本身——根据包装上的小字说明——是高级仿真硅胶制成，个头很大，上面还有突出的血管，底端有个吸盘，过了一分钟Bucky才意识到吸盘是干啥用的。  
  
“嗯，这是个慈善活动，他们做模型的时候……不算舒服，但是过程倒蛮有趣的。”Steve把盒子在手里掂量着，他挑起嘴角，以艺术家的审慎眼光说道，“我觉得皮肤颜色不是很逼真，我的还要偏粉一点。”  
  
“是吗？”Bucky低嚎道，“这我可没办法评论！”因为即使过了这么长时间，他仍旧从没见过史蒂夫的超级士兵老二。但很明显，这年月，任何人只要兜里有29.95美金，就能从商店里买一个做工尚可的仿制品。这其中的不公平，简直突破银河系。  
  
Bucky把Steve拉进这家情趣小店本来是为了逗逗Steve：让正直的老好人Steve脸红，让他看看现在商店里卖的那些小物件，没准还能跟他念叨一下这年头男人能和男人做些什么。甚至以调笑的口气告诉Steve说可以做给他看。  
  
但是计划完败，最后反倒是Bucky让Steve弄到脸红，上帝啊！  
  
“所以你怎么看？”Steve笑着把手上的假阳具递给Bucky，就好像游戏节目里发礼品一样，“把美国英雄的一部分买回家？”史蒂夫念着包装上的广告词。  
  
Bucky的下巴痒痒，“你猜怎样？”他一把抓过Steve手上的盒子，“也许我正有此意。”  
  
他转身走向收银台，特意忽略掉Steve的抱怨声。  
  
收银台的男孩兴趣缺缺地看了他一眼，男孩脸上有一个穿环，Bucky盯着看了一会儿。“现金还是刷卡？”男孩一边问一边把盒子装进黑色的塑料袋。  
  
“Buck，别这样。”Steve说道，他从满当当的货架中间挤到Bucky身边，“别胡闹了。”  
  
“哦嗨！”收银的男孩指向Steve，“你是——哇哦！”他指了指口袋里的性爱玩具，又看看Steve，睁大了双眼，“你是——我们的、最畅销商品。”  
  
“谢谢。”Steve点头道，“我，呃，很荣幸……”  
  
“你能帮我们剩下的商品签名吗？”  
  
Bucky直接忽略掉男孩，“这是个自由国家，起码别人都这么说，”他告诉Steve，“我有钱，想买什么买什么。”事实上钱是从Steve那来的，但Steve管那叫“ **Buck的** 零花钱”，所以那也是Bucky的钱。  
  
“如果你只是想让我难堪的话——”Steve说道。  
  
“嘿，这里，我有些荧光笔，我觉得银色看起来不错，但是你可以随便挑颜色。”收银男孩把一堆荧光笔扇形排列在收款台上。  
  
“谁说我要让你难堪了？”Bucky顶了回去，“你看起来挺为此骄傲的嘛，正直又骄傲。”他把盒子拿在手里模仿Steve的样子摇了摇。  
  
Steve掐了掐自己的鼻梁，“你看，这是Stark的注意，而且初衷是好的。新闻里报导了好几天——你知道他们有多喜欢娱乐八卦——但是后来又有了新危机，热乎劲就过了。那挺傻的，有点幼稚，但是这让我们筹集了一千二百万美金的善款重建市中心。”  
  
“而且还让他变成了，嗯，从头到脚的同志偶像。”收银男孩插嘴说道。  
  
Bucky转向男孩儿瞪着他，“你再说一遍？”  
  
“你没听错，一夜之间，而且非常火爆。我们现在每周还能卖掉两打‘美队情趣大片’，和美队玩具打包出售，买了玩具再买DVD就能享受九折优惠。”他指向身后的货架，Bucky这才注意到，男孩身后的货架上塞满了标题类似“甜奶油与星垂悬之地”的影碟，盘盒上的男人们肌肉过分发达，染着金发，模仿真人Steve的方下巴，他们的搭档都是仪容整洁、体态轻盈、深色头发的男孩。  
  
这真他妈太棒了。  
  
Bucky哼了一声，“我想他们不会比你当年拍的新闻片更糟糕了。”他对Steve说道。  
  
“你会大吃一惊的。”Steve神秘地回答。  
  
Bucky拒绝了DVD的折扣优惠，这让收银员很失望，但是Steve给他家货架上剩余的假阳具都签了名，又让男孩儿重振精神。他甚至管Steve叫“长官”，并祝他们愉快。Bucky皱着眉头捏着他的黑色塑料袋。  
  
Steve则一路吹着口哨走到1号线车站。  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
[1] [格林威治村](http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%A0%BC%E6%9E%97%E5%B0%BC%E6%B2%BB%E6%9D%91)：Greenwich Village，曼哈顿下城区的一个社区，新LGBT活动发源地  
  
 **2**  
  
Bucky把那个仍然带包装的假阳具扔到茶几上。甚至没有一个复仇者从他们手上的工作或杂志上抬头看一眼。  
  
“有谁想过对我说说这个吗？”Bucky对屋子里所有人问道。  
  
Nat耸了耸肩，翻过一篇彩页，“你又没问过，再者说了，这都是两年前的事情了，谁在乎？”  
  
Steve从他身边挤过去，拿起桌上吃剩一半的牛肉西兰花。操他妈的合作社生活，Steve用的筷子还沾着Nat的唇膏，天啊。“我试图告诉他不要小题大做了。”Steve边吃边说“我觉得他看到那玩意的时候几乎要晕过去了，我差点没去找嗅盐。”Steve用屁股挤了挤Nat，但是Nat拒绝挪地方，最后坐在沙发另一边的Banner终于叹着气挪了挪，Steve挤进两个人中间坐下。  
  
“啊，真是风水轮流转，”Tony一边调整着他面前悬空的电脑图像，一边说道，“几个月前我们还在开你的玩笑，说你老掉牙，队长。”屏幕上立刻显示出他说话的字幕。  
  
“我不觉得那是个单纯的关于‘你好老’的笑话，”Clint坐在地板上说道，他伸展后背，“我觉得那还关于‘你不太灵光’。”  
  
“也许两者兼有。”Thor说道，他把一个饺子抛进嘴里，嚼得肆无忌惮，“当然，队长并不是唯一一个参与了活动的人。”  
  
Bucky咬着嘴才没说出吐槽话。  
  
根据Bucky的理解，复仇者大厦里的情况是这样的：所有的复仇者，在之前外星人入侵的时候，手拉手唱着“空吧呀”[2]用友谊的力量拯救了世界，所以他们每人都赢得了大厦里的豪华公寓。开始的时候没人接受Stark的邀请，直到神盾局瓦解，那阵子大家有了“天，我需要个住的地方，而且最好没有半夜被人抹脖子的危险”的需求，所以集体宿舍的注意棒极了。这仍然让Bucky不太习惯，他仍然不太确定自己的位置（除了他现在住在Steve的客房里之外）。  
  
“好吧让我把这件事搞明白，”Bucky说道，“所以你们每个人都有自己冠名的性爱玩具？”  
  
Clint举起手，“我没有，好事儿从来轮不到我。”  
  
Nat用拇指和食指比了个圆圈，用力在另一个手掌上敲了敲，“至少他们没有把你做成一个完全没人格的洞。”她说道。  
  
“他们——？啥？”Bucky问。  
  
“最后成品不错，”她向Bucky保证，“我让他们做了一些束缚用品，手铐，眼罩，那一类的东西。”  
  
“它们还蛮有品味的。”Bruce说。  
  
“是，不像那个巨大的绿色的——”Clint插嘴。  
  
Bruce嚎叫了一声，揉着胸口，“求别说好吗。”  
  
“——浩克肛塞。”Clink还是把他的话说完了。  
  
“嘿，别瞎指责，没脑子的，”Tony说道，他的关注点仍然在手头的工作上，那图像看起来像一艘太空船。复仇者有太空船吗？没人告诉Bucky任何事。Tony继续说道“另外，我的那个明显是最棒的，和你们比来比去不公平。”  
  
“你的。”Bucky平板地重复道。  
  
“我的。”Tony抬起头，两手比出不多不少正合好的六英寸。“绝对完美。”  
  
Bucky皱起眉头。“但你又没老二，怎么给性爱玩具做模特？”  
  
“我当然有老二，我自己设计的。”Tony用手把太空船的模型扫开，屏幕上换成了一个非常光滑，看起来结构复杂的，三围线图，一个……按摩棒……之类的东西。“特别场合专用，品质保证你可以去问Pepper。不过量产的模型质量并没有那么好啦，很明显，”他不屑地摇了摇手，“汎合金毕竟是稀有原料。”  
  
Bucky摇着头转向Thor，Thor仍然在吃他的饺子，“你的呢？”他问道。  
  
Thor咽下嘴里的食物说道，“你们狂热的男性器官崇拜让我困惑，在我们的世界里人们并不崇拜它。”  
  
“我不觉得那叫崇拜——”Bruce说。  
  
“我觉得就是崇拜。”Nat挑起眉毛。  
  
Thor对她点头称赞，又转向Bucky，“我要求自己的名字被做成其他的象征形式，所以性用品商开发了一种精油，涂抹在皮肤上的时候，会制造一种效果——就像……”  
  
“闪电，好吧，我猜到了。”Bucky闭上眼睛，心里数到五。 **这** 就是那个他活到现在要鉴证的未来。有一种高级的润滑剂以Thor的头衔命名，所有人都可以坐在一起讨论性事，Steve还坐在沙发上，挂着一脸吃屎的傻笑！  
  
“早跟你说了。”他仍然用着借来的筷子。  
  
“我获得了一些润滑剂赠品，如果你需要的话。”Thor好心说道。  
  
Bucky转身，头也不回地走向电梯，他需要睡一觉，没准自己撸一炮，但是必须先睡一觉。  
  
“慢着，你为啥会买这个？”Clint在他身后叫道，用力摇着美国队长假阳具，好像把那个阳具摇出声响便会提供线索一样。  
  
Bucky坚决拒绝回答这个问题。  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
[2] Kumbaya：歌曲，详见[维基百科](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kumbaya)。  
  
  
 **3**  
  
从纳粹邪教组织的几十年洗脑逃脱后，试图恢复记忆和原本的生活并不容易，问题在于：没人真知道你该怎么办。当然了，理论是有的。Stark的钱票子吸引了业界最聪明的脑子，他们都有些好主意。有一个家伙告诉Bucky不要吃肉，另一个跟他说写日记准能解决问题。一些人说他需要多交谈，另一些人说他需要静养。  
  
都他妈是见鬼的扯淡，因为他们根本不确定，不是吗？  
  
话虽这么讲，但Bucky现任的心理医生还是蛮聪明的，她与Bucky相处的时间最长，到现在将近两年。Bucky已经对她足够信任，可以与她讨论一些重要的问题。  
  
“所以你当时买下那个假阳具是因为嫉妒？”Patil医生在听完他的故事以后问道。  
  
Bucky捂着脸，咕哝了一声。他吐气在金属手掌上的声音还蛮舒缓，“我没有嫉妒！”  
  
“对不起，”他的心理医生友善地说道，“那你在描述的情绪是一种……？”她经常干这个，让Bucky自己来填空。  
  
“我们相互取笑，”Bucky并没直接回答，“Steve会说‘打赌你不会做’，而我就会说‘打赌我会做’，然后在你知道自己在做什么之前——”他双手比划了一个爆炸的姿势，“我们两个一直都是这样。”  
  
“有时候捡起过去的老习惯让人安慰，”Patil沉思道，她并没把对话记在本子上。当Bucky来她的办公室的时候，他们只是交谈。他曾经问过办公室里有没有隐藏摄像机，Patil让他自己亲自检查了一遍。是的，她很擅长自己的工作。  
  
无论如何，他们说道旧习惯。  
  
“我猜确实是这样。”Bucky揪着座椅扶手上的翘起的皮革。  
  
Patil等他说下去，她也很有耐心。  
  
Bucky有点恼怒，他放弃了手上的动作，“但有时候这让我很生气。”  
  
“为何？”  
  
“我们竟然可以像过去一样相处，就像——就像什么都没变，但我们俩都知道那不是真的，”Bucky说，“我知道自己听起来像疯子，但是——”  
  
“嘿、嘿、嘿？”  
  
Bucky从鼻子里叹气，Patil从来不允许他骂自己。“我知道，这 **看起来不太理智** ，”他纠正了措辞，“但是有时候我就觉得我们不应该这么正常的相处，不可能这么正常。”他摇摇头，“Steve看我就像过去一样，但我已经不是那样了。”  
  
Patil用指尖支着下巴，“你想让Steve怎么看你？”  
  
“我不知道，看成另一个人？不只是他那个老朋友？”Bucky双手指尖敲着自己的座椅扶手。他撅了撅嘴，这对于Patil不是秘密，她知道Bucky对Steve的旧感情。好吧，既然Bucky已经又能有感情了，那么让他用“感情”好了，一般现在时。有些日子Bucky总是怀疑他的感情是不是真的，又或者他只是想让自己感觉好点，编出虚假的爱来骗自己。但他有琢磨如果自己真想感觉好一点，就不会发明一个被格林威治村所有男人惦念的暗恋对象。“好吧，没准在商店的时候，我确实是嫉妒。”他最终承认道。  
  
“你想要引他给你一些反馈，”Patil指出，“你想看看他对你向他示好的接受度如何。”  
  
“是呀，当然了。”Bucky把手掌移到了自己的大腿上，在裤子上蹭了蹭。他的人类右手在出汗，但只擦一只手会显得很奇怪。“但是这是现实，Steve不可能跑过来对我说‘试试真人怎么样’。我甚至不知道他是不是喜欢男人。”这感觉仍然古怪极了，和一个年龄足够做他——好吧，技术上来讲这位女士年龄还不够大。但是，Patil仍然就像他的姑妈一样，他不觉得自己能和一个姑妈讨论自己还没见过的Steve的老二。  
  
但是Patil很棒。她能让Bucky坐在那里从早唠叨到晚，她自己只是坐在那，等着他开口。  
  
Bucky舔舔干燥的嘴唇。“所以没准我该自己主动点，你知道的，亮出我的底牌。”  
  
Patil什么也没说，只是坐在那里镇定地看着他。  
  
“怎么？”最后Bucky问道，“你觉得这是个坏主意？”  
  
“我没那样讲。”  
  
“你 **看起来像是** 在说那是个坏主意，”Bucky说，“听着，我已经考虑过了。如果他拒绝了我，我们还可以做朋友。他不是那种会为此绝交的人。”  
  
“Steve确实给了你很大的支持。”Patil说道。  
  
Bucky眨眨眼。“你觉得这是我看上他的原因吗？因为他救了我？”  
  
“我也没这样说。”  
  
他几乎没听医生的话，“那不是原因。那些记忆，我告诉过你他们如何更清晰地回到我脑海里。我的脑子经常闪回，有些时候只是些噪音，但我发誓我记得Steve。”Bucky咬着嘴唇，看向窗外，他们在大厦四十六层。从这么近的距离看天空感觉很好。有时候Bucky会回忆起那样的画面：窗户里圈起的四方形蓝色天空；一张床，他躺在床上，身体赤裸、疼痛；他的内心塞的满满当当几乎要溢出来，却无人可以倾吐心声。“那些感情，它们没有消失，它们一直在那，我记得。”  
  
“我明白了，”Patil说道，“所以，如果是那样的话，至少有一些事情 **并没变** 。”  
  
Bucky抬起头瞪着她，他想着自己在大厦里的小房间，睡眠不断回避他，对Steve的想法纠缠着他直到半梦半醒，“不变里存在着太多变化，不是吗医生？”这是他们讨论中不断循环的主题，事情是这样，但又恰恰相反。弱点带来的力量，放手带来的控制。Patil说有些事情看起来并不合理，这无关紧要。  
  
她倾身向前，伸出手，掌心朝上，有些时候Bucky不会回应，但她每次都会都会向他伸出手， **每一次** 。  
  
今天Bucky回握了医生的手，用了自己的右手，内心感觉到小小的安慰。他觉得这样的自己很软弱，但是又觉得这能让他好受一点。  
  
“你会觉得我是——”哦，对了，不能骂人，“你觉得我该这么做吗？或者你觉得我该闭嘴？”  
  
Patil捏了捏他的手，“你不需要任何人的祝福和认同，James。你是个独立的人。”  
  
Bucky哼了一声，“那不是个答案。有没有人告诉过你你适合当个政客？”  
  
“喂，这里。不许骂人，记得吗？”  
  
 **4**  
  
当Bucky回到复联大厦的时候，那个假阳具已经不在茶几上了，他问Nat，“我会想知道它去哪了吗？”  
  
她耸耸肩，把牛奶倒在麦片上。他们每个人都有自己的厨房，但公共厨房总是人满为患。“我相信Tony之后会在会议室找到它，开重要会议的时候。Thor把它放在了一个新技术启动人员的椅子上。”  
  
“真棒。”Bucky掏出StarkPhone，把“技术启动”输入搜索栏，感谢上帝有维基百科，要不然他永远也听不懂自己的队友们都在说什么。  
  
结果“技术启动”平凡无奇，就是字面的意思，词条收入。Bucky拉出一张吧台椅，看着Nat嚼那些酥脆的小谷粒。之前和Patil的谈话仍然让他心情沉重，特别是关于Steve的接受度问题。他偷偷看了Nat一眼，她看起来年轻又精明，而且知道一切该知道的信息。“成人用品商店的那小子说，好多男人都对Steve有意思。”他闷闷不乐地对Nat说道。  
  
Natasha边嚼边点头。把嘴里的麦片咽下去后，她补充道，“还有女人，或者其他什么人，总之很多，那些可怜的混球。”她又塞了一勺子在嘴里，嚼呀嚼。  
  
Bucky小心地思考着接下去的话，“那看起来并没有烦扰到他，”他说道，“别人的关注……所有人。”  
  
嚼、嚼、耸肩，“这是勇敢的新世界，Barnes，Steve必须得适应，当然了，他花了几年时间，还不得不换了个发型，但是他适应得还不错。”她特意看了他一眼，“就是得花点时间。”  
  
“所以说，Steve从来没说过关于——”Bucky尴尬地比划着，他的手掌在两人中间画了一个看不见的球，“要知道，我们长大的时候，人们不会谈论这些事情，男人和男人，我是说。你觉得他会不会不喜欢关于那方面的——？”  
  
盛麦片的碗被放在吧台上，牛奶麦片已经被一扫而空。“你对同性恋有什么偏见吗？”她问道，双手交差抱在胸前。  
  
“不，不是，当然没有，”Bucky红着脸说道，和Natasha谈话总像是在被审问。“我是担心Steve，我就是在想，男人，你知道，还有Steve他自己——”  
  
“James，”Nat打断了他，“你真的不知道？”她脸上挂着那种坏笑，把Bucky玩得团团转，但是他完全不知道她在说什么，所以只能瞪着她。最后Nat一把抓过他的StarkPhone开始打字。  
  
“嘿，拜托。”他抱怨道。  
  
“美国……队长……双性恋。”Nat一边打字一边说道，然后把搜索结果展示给Bucky。“看这里，在你回来之前，外星人入侵之后，神盾局消失之前。”Bucky从她手中接过手机，盯着屏幕。文章——老新闻，但也就是一年之前的文章——关于Steve的讨论，提到他们的“友谊”时都打着引号，一些模糊不清的照片上Steve和几个不同的男人出入几个不同的饭馆。引言，采访，视频，全用着类似于“伟大的旧日彩虹旗？”的题目。  
  
“我——这是？”Bucky看得目瞪口呆。  
  
Nat倾身隔着吧台看向Bucky的手机屏幕，“现在新闻已经没有了，因为Steve彻底放弃了约会。不过那会儿他刚开始和男人约会可真是麻烦不断。到处都是镜头，讨论道德标杆的道德问题……而且他们从来也不听他说‘双性恋，不是同性恋’，但那一点不新鲜。Steve说他放弃和男人约会以后，我尝试给他介绍一些低调的女孩，但是他连那个兴趣也没有了。”  
  
Bucky一直盯着屏幕，其中一个家伙是个网球明星，另一个是明星大厨，他不知道什么叫明星大厨，但他得过会儿再去查那个词。  
  
“Barnes？”Nat在他眼前挥挥手，“我是不是得叫医生？”  
  
“他从来没告诉过我，”Bucky小声说道，“为什么他从没说过？”  
  
“老天！也许和你从没告诉过他你是个超级基佬理由一样？”  
  
Bucky猛地抬起头，“你怎么——？”  
  
“喂，拜托，我可是个间谍。我知道怎么看别人性相适用性，而且自从你来到这，你也大可以给自己胸前挂个闪烁的大牌子，写上‘Steve Only’。”  
  
“你知道我的性相可用性？”  
  
Nat不理会他，“别自作多情了，我的牌子上写着‘不接客’，收集信息不过是个习惯。”  
  
Bucky对习惯略知一二，他不能因此嫌弃她。他关掉手机屏幕，把手机塞进裤兜里，“你觉得Steve看得出来吗？”他咬着嘴唇。  
  
“不，他可不擅长窥探秘密。”Nat抬抬鼻子，“我们得培养他一下，也得教教他观察性相适用性我猜。老天，他的约会简直是灾难，”她歪着脑袋陷入沉思，“但那个厨子还不错。”  
  
“Natasha？我现在一团糟，”Bucky说，“而且你一点也不帮忙。”  
  
“哦对不起。帮忙。”她改变了姿势，挺直脊背。“你需要怎样的帮助？”  
  
“Steve，”他说，“你觉得他和其他那些人……？”  
  
“我觉他和其他那些人什么？”Nat挑起眉毛，“有没有上过床？也许上过，也许他们连亲都没亲过，谁知道？”  
  
这下可好，现在Bucky必须努力控制自己不去想Steve和某个网球明星在一堆乱七八糟的白毛衣和名贵鞋子中间胡搞。天啊，他真是差太远了。  
  
“那我该怎么办？”他问。  
  
“不知道，我不相信爱情，起码对我来说。”Nat迅速地说道，“我相信你有感情……我只是……我感觉不到那些，你知道的，没有经历过。”  
  
Bucky把额头滴在吧台上沮丧的哀嚎着。  
  
“并且，我们没有麦片了。”Natasha在离开厨房前补充道，然后便把Bucky一个人留在那里独自愁苦。  
  
 **5**  
  
当Bucky回到自己住的楼层时，他发现那个假阳具被贴在了墙上，吸盘和Steve大门口挂衣服和帽子的一排挂钩平齐。Bucky想把自己的夹克挂上去，看看玩具吸盘的承重怎么样，会不会被他的衣服拽下来，掉到地上，但最后他还是放弃了。  
  
“Clint？”Steve走进他们公寓中间留作起居室的空间，Bucky问道。  
  
“也许吧。”Steve回答道，并没有从他的平板电脑上看过来，“这楼里住着猫咪大盗，谁知道是谁干的。”  
  
Bucky给了他一个心不在焉的笑容。他看着Steve坐在那里，低着头专心工作，上衣罪恶地紧绷在他的肩膀上。就那样直接对他说出口简直太有诱惑力了——“嘿，Steve？我爱上你了。”如果就这样把小心谨慎全抛到窗外，会是怎样的感觉呢？  
  
他的手因为这个想法而颤抖，这实在太可怕了。  
  
他花了足够的时间去幻想结果，两种可能都想全了。可能性一：Steve也想和他在一起，然后他们在一起了，然后Bucky便又一百万种把事情搞砸的办法。也许他们最后成了，或者没成。也许他们最后能一起养条狗。在远方小镇度假，没人认得出他们。Bucky做梦都梦到那个场景。但是他也想着那些从一开头就糟透了的可能性。  
  
Bucky Barnes在他的一生里做过太多错事，这件事他必须作对。Steve配得上更好的，他不能就把这样一句话像炸弹一样直接扔到Steve的大腿上。  
  
让人失去行动能力的恐惧感钻进他心里：他应该早点和Patil谈谈这个的。为什么他都没问到这个重要的问题？现在人们都是怎样挤出时间谈恋爱的？也不可能都像Tony和Pepper看的那些电影里一样，或者可能吗？  
  
噢上帝，是不是在他和Steve在一起之前，他必须得在教堂和谁打上一架？  
  
“Buck？”  
  
Bucky眨眨眼，晃着脚，Steve向上盯着他，一脸关切，眉头逐渐皱了起来。  
  
“你还好吗？你看起来有点苍白。”  
  
“我没事。”他自动地回答道，“就是有点累。”  
  
“和心理医生谈话还顺利？”  
  
“是的，是的，很顺利。”他咽了咽口水。Steve看起来不错，虽然他看起来有点担忧。但Bucky觉得心里一阵温暖，因为Steve担忧的是 **他** ，这是多么可悲的事实啊？  
  
“想过来坐坐吗？”Steve拍拍旁边的坐垫，但是Bucky必须强迫自己转开视线。  
  
这一切都太过火了，他需要重整旗鼓，重新思考，重新评估。Steve喜欢男人，也喜欢女人，但他也喜欢男人！Bucky，作为一个男人，从来没被Steve示好过。好吧，所以Steve也喜欢他这件事在数学上存在着可能性，但不一定真的有可能。Steve现在没在与任何人约会，或者他永远不会约会了，这点也需要考虑在内。  
  
也许他正在向他们的友谊白放鱼雷。  
  
“你又走神了。”Steve注意到。  
  
Bucky吓了一跳，“我……我得——”他甚至没说出一个像样的理由，便起身离开了。Steve在他身后喊道，“那么待会儿见？”  
  
“当然了！”在电梯门关闭之前他对Steve喊回去。  
  
 **6**  
  
大厦楼顶很安静。最高的天台基本上总是没人，但今天Clint在那里。Bucky打算顺着金属支架爬下去，不打扰Clint的清静，但是他的体重肯定使平台晃动了，因为Clint转过身，朝他招手。  
  
“快上来，今天天气不错，”Clint说道，他的话语被风带走了，但是Bucky听到了要点。  
  
他爬上平台，坐在Clint旁边，Clint从头到脚攒起来，打量着下方的屋顶。他们相对无言地坐了一会儿，只有风声和远处微弱的马达声陪伴他们。Bucky喜欢Clint这点，他的安静。有时候在这个大厦里，大家都挤在一起，就好像个该死的动物园。  
  
“Patil怎么样？”过了一会儿Clint问道。Patil也是Clint的医生，最早还是他向Bucky举荐的。  
  
Bucky挪了挪位置，让自己侧身对着Clint，用他的手指从下巴划下，砸在左手的拳头上。这是Clint交给他的第一个手语符号，那时候Bucky还不怎么开口说话。  
  
“是呀，我知道那感觉，”Clint沉思道，转头看向城市的天际线。  
  
Bucky拢起自己的头发，在脑后松松地扎起来，让Clint可以更好地看到他的嘴唇。“有些时候我觉得自己比所有人都落后，十步，但结果是落后十万步。”  
  
Clint皱起眉。“什么？就因为Steve和男人约会你没有？”  
  
“哦我的上帝。”Bucky把脸埋进手掌心，一瞬间忘记到读唇语的事情，“这么明显？”  
  
“我猜你现在正在发出一些悲伤的声音，”Clint说道，“你还问了什么吗？”  
  
Bucky调整了一下心情，然后用右手在自己的胸口胡乱画了个圈，结束时指尖朝上，“人人都知道吗？”  
  
Clint 把四指压倒拇指上，他比划了一下他们几个月前一起发明的手语符号，食指一条线划过额头，从另一边再抹过喉咙。黑寡妇的缩写。Clint做出更多手势，Bucky理解到讨论仅止于Clint和Nat之间。  
  
Bucky摇了摇手，当然当然。“我明白，担心——”他没说出“回收的资源”，“担心团队很自然。”  
  
Clint皱眉，他把手指作鱼钩状，模仿在嘴角处勾住。  
  
Bucky摇头道，“我看不懂这一个。”  
  
“嫉妒，”Clint说，“就是这感觉对不对？对你纠缠不休。我们都为你担心。”  
  
Bucky把被风吹进嘴巴里的头发拨开。有人关心他任务之外的私生活让Bucky感觉很陌生。他喃喃说道，“就是吧，Steve和电影明星们约会了好几年，但是我呢，自从四几年就没再亲吻过任何人，你明白吗。”  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，Bucky几乎以为他们就要永远恢复到眺望城市的活动中了，但是Clint倾身过来，给了他的嘴角一个响亮的亲吻，“现在你亲过了”，他用手语比划道，拍了拍衬衫，像是掸掉看不见的棉屑。  
  
简短的笑声溢出Bucky的嘴唇，“谢谢。”他一边说一边打了手语。  
  
“没下限的直男朋友不就是用来做这个的吗？”Clint说道，然后他的视线又投向远方。  
  
Bucky回头看了看，有点希望Steve就在背后的梯子上，掉下巴地看着二人在这里亲热。但是这并不是Tony和Pepper看的那些电影，Steve并不在那里。即使Steve真的就在那，但如果Bucky真的想利用别人——特别是 **Clint** ——来让Steve嫉妒，那他简直就是全世界最大的混球。  
  
他也转头望向城市，想象着在某处，闪烁的车灯和鸣响的车笛中间，有着他答案，可以解决那个形似Steve Rogers的问题。  
  
 **7**  
  
第二天清晨，Bucky在模糊的音乐声中清醒，他躺在床上停了一会儿，意识在梦境和现实之间游离，音乐是他从没听过的曲调，但是他很喜欢。那让他想要抬起手臂碰触什么。  
  
最终他承认自己再也睡不着了，便翻身滚下床，仍然穿着前一天晚上的衣服。他还没太习惯穿睡衣睡觉，那感觉像是没有必要的自爆弱点。和衣而眠让他为任何情况做好准备。  
  
除了，现在的情况。  
  
Bucky站在起居室的入口，看到Steve的身体平摊在地板上，他仰面朝上，双手枕在头下，眼睛闭着。音乐从看不见的扩音器里放出来，他的下巴随着音乐的节奏轻点着。  
  
很长一段时间，Bucky能做的就是站在那里，瞪着地上邪恶的Steve自助餐，Steve穿着紧身的上衣和他破旧的运动短裤躺在那里。那个假阳具，从衣服挂架移到了窗台上，直立朝上，和他们的盆栽植物摆成一排，好像也在等着浇水。  
  
“噢，嗨！”Steve的声音说道，让Bucky的注意力再次回到地板上，“你不穿着靴子上床了？那太好了。”他的面孔倒着对Bucky微笑。耶稣啊，把Steve身下铺个床单，这简直就是Bucky每天晚上的幻想画面。  
  
Bucky光着脚在地上搓着，是的，他试着不在睡觉的时候穿鞋，一点小小的进步。Steve支持他很好，但是Steve对他的注意让他感觉不安。“听到了音乐。”他说，揉着眼睛把睡意揉出去。  
  
“哦，对不起，我不知道你还在睡。”Steve挥了挥手，Jarvis，或者什么控制音响的智能系统便调低了音量。“我正在恶补近几十年错过的东西，这是Sam的一个播放列表。”  
  
“我很喜欢，”Bucky得以把这句说出来，然后他皱着眉头看着Steve，“但你为什么呆在地板上。”  
  
“最好的收听方式。”Steve身手拍了拍他身旁空着的地毯，“快过来，我教你。”  
  
Bucky考虑再次逃跑，但这没准会引起怀疑，并且他很想躺在Steve身边和他一起听他的音乐选集。 **想要** 什么是好事，Patil总是这么告诉他，那不会让你显得自私，只是证明你是一个活人。  
  
所以他走下沉的起居室中间，按照Steve的姿势躺下去。他们的手贴得很近，将将就要碰触了一下。如果Steve注意到了，他并没有表现出来，只给了Bucky一个笑脸。“好了，现在放松。”他说着，伸手调高了音量。  
  
Bucky身体的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，这样他根本不可能放松。  
  
音乐再次响起来，一首新歌，仍然是那种让人心潮澎湃的歌曲。那让他想到心中的疼痛。他转过脸，脸颊贴在地毯上，看着Steve。Steve再次闭上了眼镜，嘴唇微分，双手垫着脑袋。就好像他在和圣母玛利亚本尊心灵交流。  
  
“现在已经没人坐在那里听音乐了，”Steve说，“他们都一边听歌一边干别的：开车，走路，洗碗。我想全心全意地去听，你知道吗？”  
  
记忆回闪，像刀子一样划过他的脑海，他们在布鲁克林，躺倒在地板上，听着收音机，那是凉爽的秋天傍晚。  
  
“我记得我们还是小孩的时候也一起干这个。”Bucky在和弦之下轻轻说道。那时候他们是朋友，奇迹般的，现在他们仍然是朋友。这难道还不够吗，他想。为什么你偏偏如此强烈地想要更多呢？你以为你是谁Barnes？  
  
Steve转过头，睁开眼睛对上Bucky的视线，“你总是让一首歌卡在脑袋里，然后没日没夜的哼哼同一个调子，直到我们都听到腻歪得不行。”他咧嘴给了Bucky一个微笑，但是他的眼睛看起来并不开心。  
  
“对不起。”Bucky自然而然地道歉，那些老舞曲，几乎把Steve烦到上墙。  
  
“别说抱歉。”Steve转头，然后那首歌结束了，Steve又重新看向他。“你想听听那些我们的老歌吗？”他问道，“Jarvis的音乐库里什么都有。”  
  
歌曲切换的那安静的几秒钟，Bucky闭上眼睛，他仿佛能听见那些旧音符。他们就在那，然后又消失了，“没关系，”他说“我们就继续听这些就好。”  
  
一首新曲子响起来，爵士乐，为了舞蹈而生。他们肩并肩躺着，Steve轻轻摇晃着头，看起来还算享受，Bucky寻思着他们的手会不会再碰到一起，这并没有发生，但是没关系。  
  
Bucky咽了咽口水，听着收音机里一个女孩儿唱着那个她无法得到的爱人。  
  
 **8**  
  
过了好长一段时间Bucky才攒足了进取心，下楼来到Stark的私人实验室。并不是他讨厌这个人，只不过，Tony很爱讲闲话。Tony也许有些毛躁，但现在Bucky确实除他以外求助无门，他走到私人电梯台，让Jarvis把他送进大楼腹地。  
  
这地方一团糟。到处都是机械零件和金属。奇怪地异域音乐开到最高音量。Tony自己坐在一辆车的车前盖上，好吧那看起来像半辆车。（或者是个太空船？他们从不告诉他 **任何事** ！）Tony又在玩他的电脑模型，戴着那个奇怪的像机器人一样的眼镜。  
  
“Stark？”Bucky喊道。  
  
Tony抬头看过来，挥走电脑模型，关掉了音乐。“James Buchanan，你在这干什么？Jarvis，我以为跟你说过不接受任何来访和电话。”  
  
在Bucky回嘴之前他便被打断了，“Mr. Barnes从没有要求过什么，先生，所有我想这次他提出来至少应该优先满足。”机械的声音回答道。  
  
“哦，所以现在我们开始偏向那些不爱说话的了？你是不是已经给Janet发了我的黑卡片，周末都不让她来了？”Tony下到地上。  
  
“我向您保证，先生，我从没做过这种事。”  
  
“我可以现在离开。”Bucky提出来，尽量不在声音中流露出不满。  
  
Tony翻开手掌，“既然来了，有什么事就说，Drago。”  
  
真棒，待会儿还得去google那是什么意思，“我得问你件事情。”Bucky挠了挠后脑勺，“是件私事。”  
  
“哦。”Tony厌恶地皱着鼻子，他耐着烦叹了口气，坐到桌面上面对Bucky，“看，我懂，你想问变性的事情。给你的警告，我不是个典型代表，我的意思是说，第一我富得流油。”他用手指画了个圈，把大厦和里面所有东西都包括进来，“外加我是个天才，再加上，我惨绝人寰的好皮相，再加上——”  
  
“什么？不是。我不是——”Bucky举起双手，阻止Tony继续描述下去，“我的意思是，我想问问你关于Pepper的事情。”  
  
“Pepper？我家Pepper？”他皱起眉头，“Pepper什么事情？”  
  
Bucky想采取个放松点的姿势，他抱起双臂交叉放在胸前，屁股靠在旁边的一台机器上，但是他只觉得更紧张。“你们俩在交往之前一直是朋友对吗？”  
  
Tony的表情经过一系列扭曲变化，最终停在了“有意思”这项上，他的双手好像完全停不住，一边抓起一个零件，试图把它们拼在一起。“有人恋爱喽，”他怪声怪调地唱起来，“到底是谁？是Romanov吗？”  
  
Bucky瞪着他，“你是认真的吗？”  
  
Tony放下手中的金属零件，双手捂住胸口，警惕地说道，“我真不擅长读懂感情电波，快帮我说明。”他说。  
  
“Nat不会那样去爱任何人！”  
  
“好吧，你看，每天都在学习新事物。Jarvis，把这点记上。”  
  
“已经记好了，先生。”  
  
“Stark，集中一点。”Bucky厉声说道。  
  
“哦，对，对。也不是我，是我吗？”  
  
Bucky把脸埋在手掌中，勉强才阻住一声呻吟，“我的上帝啊。”  
  
“但是你为什么要来找我商量如何泡我？除非这是什么聪明的计谋。”  
  
“这不是什么计谋！”Bucky说，他甩开双手，“是Steve，满意了吗？”  
  
Tony的眉毛挑成两条完美的弧线，瞪大了眼镜，“哦，噢！对，现在我明白这好像确实有点……”他耸了耸肩继续道，“……困难。我的意思是说，你和Steve基本上就是友情的定义。”  
  
“这就是为什么——”Bucky无助地指向Tony，“我觉得你和Pepper在一起，没准你可以……我不知道……没准可以帮帮我。”  
  
Tony把膝盖分开了一点，抬头看向天花板，就好像答案印在那上面，“小子，我不知道应该说啥好，如果你看看数据，我真不应该能抓到Pep这样的女人。这都靠她。我几乎搞砸了每一步，但是她，呃——”他傻乎乎地朝地板微笑，“她让一切成为可能。”  
  
“哈。”他真的也经常这样幻想，某天早晨醒来，Steve便会彻底爱上他，给他一切他想要的。“我猜也许我可以等他行动。”他说道，“已经等了够长了，再等几十年又怎样？”  
  
“嘿，没准你们的情况是，你是Pepper的角色。”Tony说道，“而Steve是那个走运的混球。”  
  
Bucky在震惊的沉默中停顿了一下，“哦，对，没准。”这也许是他第一次从Stark嘴里听到一句完全的好话，所以这肯定是什么笑话。  
  
“为什么不呢？”他的声音里有那么点诚恳，还带着对Bucky不肯接受赞美的气恼，“你是个抢手货，Barnes。”  
  
“Tony，我是——”  
  
他们不谈论Howard。  
  
他们不谈论Maria。  
  
他们从来没谈过。  
  
Tony举起一根手指。“在我把自己的烂摊子收拾好之前，我放任这个公司摧毁整个的国家，复数。你想加入‘我是个一文不值的垃圾’俱乐部吗？你现在可在跟俱乐部创始人讲话。”他耸耸肩。“这俱乐部没意思，我真不推荐别人加入。”  
  
“好吧，我感觉得到。”Bucky说道。  
  
二人在相对沉默中站了一会儿，他们都是那种不能跟自己所犯下的错误去较真的人，他们自有默契。  
  
“对不起我不能帮你更多了，”最后Tony说道，“但我得跟你说，别去跟Banner讲这些，他完全不懂倾听。”  
  
 **9**  
  
Bucky在Steve的惨叫声中惊醒。还没等他意识到自己在哪，便已经站在了他黑暗的卧室中。他光着脚穿过走廊，仍然穿着前一天的衣服。  
  
Steve没有锁门，但是即使他锁了门，也只是等着被打碎。Bucky冲进屋里，看到Steve躺在床上，全身卷在汗水湿透的被单里，在睡梦中哭泣。  
  
“Stevie，快醒醒！”他爬到Steve身边，那不怎么容易，他必须得躲过几个肘击，“嘿，嘿，没关系，你在做梦。那只是个梦而已，快醒醒。”他的手掌找到Steve的脸颊，蓝眼睛猛然睁开，开始的0.3秒之内他就那么瞪着Bucky，完全无法认出他。  
  
“只是个梦。”Bucky重复道。  
  
“上帝。”Steve喘着气，“噢我的上帝，那简直像真的，那么的——”他把脸贴在Bucky胸口。  
  
Bucky的手托着Steve的后脑勺，“我知道，我知道。”他确实知道，他已经有几个月没做这种用尖叫把自己喊醒的噩梦了。但是有着摄影记忆力的Steve好像没办法摆脱它们。  
  
事情是，战争对于Steve来讲才过了没几年。那些记忆在他脑海里仍然鲜活，就好像他们仍然是四零年代末的那两个男孩，那两个用尽一切办法来假装一切照常的男孩。之后来不及休整，Steve又被潮水般涌来的事件淹没——纽约大战，华盛顿DC事件，濒死——这些加在一起能把任何人的脑袋搅得一团糟，即使是超级士兵，在晚上的时候也无法把思绪理清楚。  
  
“没事了，都过去了。”Bucky只是重复着没有意义的句子，手指拂过Steve潮湿的头发。负罪感钻进Bucky心里，那些龌龊的小心思让Bucky享受Steve在他怀里的亲近感。他确实是全世界最大的混球。但是他又能做什么呢？把Steve留在这，让他自己照顾自己？在Steve在无数这样的夜晚照顾Bucky之后就这么对Steve置之不理？或者让他再多做两分钟噩梦自己去叫人帮忙？  
  
Steve攥紧了Bucky的衬衫，“谢谢，”他小声说道，他的颤抖慢慢停止，呼吸也逐渐恢复了控制。  
  
“这没什么。”Bucky对着他的的头顶说道。  
  
Steve转过头，把脸颊贴在Bucky激烈跳动的心口上。“并不是没什么。”  
  
Bucky有多想就这么低头亲吻Steve浅色的头发，告诉他 **你是安全的，我爱你** 。但是怎样的混蛋才会选这种时候来告白？他不能让Steve的痛苦变成与他自己相关的事，他不能扭曲这种信任。  
  
他们疲惫的在一起躺了几分钟，汗水凉下来，脉搏变缓。Bucky看了一眼桌边的钟表，四点刚过一会儿。  
  
“你觉得还能睡着吗？”他问道。  
  
Steve摇摇头，“不太可能。”他一定做了个极糟糕的噩梦。“我宁可出去走走，要一起吗？”他们经常出去散步——日间的时候去呼吸新鲜空气，晚上对付求而不得的睡眠或太过危险的梦境。他们上一次散步一直散到了那个情趣用品店。  
  
“没问题，让我去穿上鞋。”Bucky放开Steve准备离开，但却瞥见Steve掀开被单下床，他湿透的衣服——紧得不能再紧的上衣和短裤——贴在他身上。  
  
Bucky在Steve身手拿牛仔裤的时候别开视线，“我马上就回来。”他说着逃了出去。  
  
他们一直走到中国城都相对无语。有些街区死一般寂静，但有些街区已经开始恢复生机。Steve停在一个二十四小时的餐点铺前，墙上有个黑洞一样的小窗口，他买了六个包子用饭盒盛着，他们坐在对面的公园长椅上，用手捏着吃。Bucky记得他们小时候曾经抱着同样的白色塑料饭盒蹲在河边吃牡蛎。  
  
“我梦到和那些外星人打仗，”Steve最终说道，“后来其中一个外星人摘掉面具，那竟然是你。然后所有外星人都摘掉面具，Peg，Dum-Dum，Gabe……他们都在那，我必须把你们全杀掉。”  
  
现在说“没关系，那不是真的”没什么用，所以Bucky什么都没说。他把手放到Steve的手臂上，捏了捏——但他非常小心，因为那是他的左手。  
  
Steve把手臂绕过Bucky的肩膀，给了他一个不是笑容的表情，“这个未来很奇怪，Buck，但是我很高兴你也在这。”他用力把他搂紧，给了他一秒钟的单手拥抱。  
  
“是呀。”Bucky说，“我也很高兴。”  
  
当他们回家的时候，看到那个队长阳具莫名其妙地被粘在大厦一层大厅里、Stark工业的大牌子上。


	2. 下

**10**  
  
Bruce Banner偷偷跑到Bucky身边，Bucky正在厨房里对着冰箱找奶酪。  
  
“嘿！Tony跟我说你需要我的帮助。”他说得怪腔怪调，Bucky不信他不是在演戏。  
  
“呃……”Bucky站在那，关上冰箱门，“他告诉我的正相反。”  
  
“哦，对，我不善于谈感情，而且——”他做了个模糊的手势，然后环顾四周，好像在确认无人旁听，确实没人。“所有那些，你知道的。但是我有一件事情很在行，而且Tony让我相信这件事正是你需要的。”  
  
因为好奇心谨慎起来大概可以很好的形容Bucky此刻的心情。最终他发现自己坐在地下车库里一辆跑车的副驾座位上，系好安全带。Brue扭转钥匙，汽车发动。  
  
“所以我们要去哪？”Bucky问道。  
  
“购物。”Bruce说。  
  
“真的假的？”  
  
发动机突突地响了两下，Bruce把车开进了阳光下，“真的。”他回答。  
  
当他们开下第五大道的时候，风声很大，Bucky不得不等到红灯的时候才问道，“为什么？”  
  
Bruce戴上了一副墨镜，对Bucky亲切地耸了耸肩，“几年前，当我们把纽约市中心铲平之后，Tony借了我几件衣服穿。你知道，那时候我所有的衣服不是撕成布条了，就是被火烧光了。”他用一根手指推了推鼻梁上的墨镜，“Tony给我的衣服是我这辈子穿过的最好的衣服，但是他们不太合身，你明白我为什么跟你讲这些吗？”  
  
Bucky低头看了看自己：他正穿着破洞的运动裤（那是上次给Steve当陪练带来的损伤），一件号码过大的T恤，上面印着他没见过的标志，还有他刮得乱七八糟的靴子。  
  
“你是在说我看起来像是给猫用来磨爪子的东西吗？”他问道。  
  
交通灯变绿，Bruce不得不迅速扭头打量了一下Bucky的穿戴，“不是——！我的意思是说——那不是重点。虽然，打扮一下没什么坏处，但——”他做了个鬼脸，“听着：我花了太多时间四处逃。Tony给我买了第一双新鞋子，那就像个锚一样彻底把我钉在现实里。那双鞋好像在对我说，好吧，Banner，现在你在这，你存在。而且你确实需要穿着鞋才能四处走动，所以干嘛不弄双好鞋呢。”他给了Bucky一个笑容，“想要好东西很正常。”  
  
Bucky在他的座位上不自然地动了动。自从他再次出现以后就没有考虑过钱的问题，他的住处和生活所需都由他人照管，现在提到这个话题让他感到紧张，他瞟了一眼Banner踩在油门上的鞋子，一双棕色亮闪闪的休闲皮鞋。  
  
“我不知道自己是不是有足够的钱买好东西。”他说道。  
  
“我也不知道，所以这就是为什么，”他身手到口袋里，掏出一张卡片，“这次Tony买单。”  
  
Bucky做了个表情，高楼大厦在他们身边飞过，“我不知道……”他隔着车外的噪声说道。  
  
“嘿，Barnes！你难道不该穿出最高水平去跟你的甜心告白吗！？”  
  
他们顺着第五大道一路开下去，Bucky考虑着Bruce的话。Steve确实配得上最好的，如果他真喜欢报纸上那些有着漂亮脸蛋的家伙们，那他大概确实喜欢仪表整洁的男人。Bucky也可以变得仪表整洁，如果Steve喜欢的话。也许，大概。  
  
他把目光扫向仪表盘，那个假阳具竟然贴在那，像个呼啦女孩玩具一样左右晃着。  
  
“喂，”他说道，“到底是谁老在把这玩意到处乱贴？”  
  
“嗯？”Bruce扫了一眼，好像第一次看到它在车里一样。Bucky看不出他是不是装蒜，Bruce很会装无辜。“上帝，我完全不知道，真奇怪。”  
  
他们转了两条街，最终停在了一个安静的，林荫环绕的小区，在博维里街附近。Bucky下了车四处看，Bruce锁上车门。  
  
“我还以为我们去买东西，百货商店在哪里？”  
  
Bruce笑起来，“没有百货商店，咱们有更好的。”他领着Bucky来到一幢黄色砖房前，下了地下室的台阶，这有一扇玻璃门，上面并没有挂招牌。当Bruce开门进去的时候，黄铜铃叮叮作响。  
  
Bucky跟上去，只因为他找不到借口不进去。  
  
商店里闻起来古旧又熟悉。Bucky可以看出为什么Bruce喜欢这里：小店里摆着很有艺术气息的抽象人体模特，他们都穿着粗花呢材质的柔软毛衫。清爽的衬衫和做旧的牛仔裤整齐叠放在古色古香的货台上。款台旁边还有整整一架子手绢，有着各种不同的颜色和图案。  
  
他捏起挂在门边的西服上的价签，上面没有价格，只有手写字样：定做，秋季推荐。  
  
他到底被带到了一个怎样的地方呀？  
  
Bucky听到轻声交谈，他抬起头，Bruce正在款台旁边和店员女孩——好吧，女人，没准是店主？——交谈，他指向Bucky的方向。女人迈着小步子轻快地走到他身边。  
  
“我可以帮你吗？具体要什么尺寸？”她问道。  
  
Bucky觉得口干，他几十年没给别人报过自己的尺寸了。他原先也知道自己穿的仔裤和衬衫号码，但现在那些信息已经被完全遗忘了。  
  
“我……”他试着说道。  
  
Bruce却接了过去，“先给他量量，以便确认吧。”  
  
店主看起来对此很高兴，她把Bucky领到小店里间，那里有一面天鹅绒框的试衣镜，镜子前面有一个量衣台。Bucky像个娃娃一样站在台子上，等着店主去找黄色的皮尺。女人第一次把尺子圈在他的大臂上时，Bucky不自觉地缩了一下。但是Bruce给了他一个大拇指，Bucky告诉自己，在碰他的是一个差不多六十五岁的女人，她没有威胁，Bruce也没有威胁，起码他现在没有。如果他会死掉的话，绝不会死在一个身体发福的女裁缝手里。  
  
女人对Bucky的金属手臂并不惊讶，也许Bruce已经跟她提起过，或者没准对于女裁缝来讲，他这样的身体不足为奇。  
  
他一直很有耐心地站在那里，即使是量裤裆长度的时候。Bruce则坐在一边的皮椅子上，喝着薄荷茶，给他送茶的男孩儿一被告知Bruce不需要帮忙，便消失不见了。  
  
女人把Bucky的尺寸一一记在小本子上，一些记忆出现在巴基脑海里。他曾经做过同样的事情。在镜子里，Bucky穿着已经洗旧的衣服，非白即灰，但是他并不总是穿成这样。原先每当他攒够钱，可以买一件好衬衫或高级外套的时候，都会觉得心情激动。他从来不算富有，但是时不时他也能买的起好东西犒赏自己。那种柔软布料和量身定做的舒适感：是的，他曾经喜爱这种对自己的小小放纵。  
  
“感觉如何？”Bruce从椅子上问道，“想从哪里开始？”  
  
“我曾经有很多蓝色的衣服。”Bucky不自觉地开口回答，一旦说出口，他突然觉得好像那确是事实。  
  
“我看得出来原因，蓝色很适合你。”女裁缝说道，“让我去给你找两件可能适合的。”  
  
结果她说的“两件”是店里几乎所有的东西。Bucky花了好几个小时，有时站在量衣台上，有时拉上试衣间的帘子换衣服，然后在把帘子像花瓣绽开一样拉开，走出来给Bruce看样子。Bruce确实是个不错的购物伙伴，他经常会发车哦哦啊啊的赞叹声，但摇头的次数也足够多，让Bucky相信他确实在表达真实想法。他试了西服，正装和休闲西服都包括，还有其他衣服，无论是量身定做的还是休闲服，它们轮流被试穿。  
  
“就是它了！”Bruce在Bucky最后一次走出试衣间的时候说道。  
  
“什么？”Bucky低头看了看自己现在的穿着：剪裁合身的牛仔裤，和一件店员称为很“复古”的衬衫，虽然“复古”对于Bucky来说只是相对的，脚上是一双黑色柔软的皮鞋，一件拉锁设计特别的开衫。这身衣服让他觉得很现代，让他觉得自己属于新世纪。他喜欢这样的改变。  
  
“你应该穿着这身衣服去向他告白。”Bruce说道，他用手指比了了个方框，把Bucky放在方框里。“难道不是吗？我的意思是说，这身很完美。”  
  
Bucky几乎双手叉腰，但他还是不好意思地把双手交叉抱在胸前，天啊，袖子可真柔软。“为什么所有人都这么关心我的爱情生活呢？而且，顺便一提，我的爱情生活它目前还不存在。”  
  
“因为我们是好人，而且我们很无聊。”Bruce把Stark的信用卡给了店里的男孩，Bucky觉得他就那么凭空出现了。“把所有东西都叠好包起来，Kurt。”  
  
那些包刚好塞满汽车后座，开车回家的路上，假阳具一直在仪表盘上摇晃着。  
  
 **11**  
  
新衣服给Bucky带来一个麻烦：他总想穿它们，他想让它们贴着皮肤。但是穿他们意味着，要继续前进，要去向Steve表示点什么。例如邀请他共进晚餐。  
  
Bucky站在他私人的卧室里，摇摆于把那些新衣服叠起来塞进柜子改日再说，还是就把他们穿起来速战速决。他偷偷看了一眼镜子，现在他除了内裤全身赤裸，头发也梳在脑后。他准备好了，他想去做。Bucky有点害怕，但是没关系，害怕是正常的。  
  
“Jarvis，哪里能——”  
  
“Captain Rogers在29层的健身房训练。”人工智能回答道。  
  
Bucky恼怒的说道，“你都没等我问完，我没转想问别人。”  
  
“当然了，Mr. Barnes。”Jarvis听起来一点也不抱歉。  
  
“我的生活里也有其他人，你知道吗。”  
  
“是的，先生。”  
  
“Steve不是我的全部。”  
  
“我绝对不会说他是，先生。”  
  
“很好。”Bucky咬着嘴唇，手指最后一次捏了捏牛仔裤柔软的布料，下决心把它套上。他简直不敢相信自己竟然打算向这个高级计算器求助，“嘿，Jarvis？”  
  
“我在，先生。”  
  
“你会监测所有人的体征信息对吧？像是，心跳啊一类的数据？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“你有没有注意过……我的意思是，你有没有注意过Steve的数据有什么变化？不是说他做恶梦的时候那种，就是我们……”他耸了耸肩，看向天花板，“比如我们谈话的时候。”  
  
Jarvis停顿了几秒才回答，“Mr. Barnes，整个宇宙都没有什么智能能够正确推测Captain Rogers的个人想法，当然，我们不谈侵犯他人的心灵阅读器。也许我们可以通过某些线索得出这样或那样的结论，但是恐怕只有一种方法能够确定的知道结论是否正确，那就是直接去问他。”  
  
“你真是药到病除，你知道吗？”  
  
“谢谢您，先生。”  
  
Bucky穿上Bruce最喜欢的那身衣服，坐电梯下到健身房。  
  
Steve正在角落里打着拳击包，他的白色上衣因为汗水湿透变得透明。好吧，当然了，没什么事情简单容易，天上不会掉馅饼。Steve带着耳机，大概想一石二鸟，一边锻炼一边补习更多音乐。  
  
“Stevie？”他溜进Steve的视线里，朝他挥挥手，“有空吗？”  
  
Steve笑起来，用绑着拳击手套的双手摘掉耳机。“Bucky，嗨。你穿这么好看要去干嘛？”他的目光扫过Bucky的新衣服。Bucky自控能力太好了，他不能让自己脸红，但是那感觉就在那，让他脑袋发热。  
  
“Bruce挑的衣服，”他说道，并不是个回答，“听着，你晚上有空吗？没准我们能一起去吃汉堡？”  
  
上帝，他到底为什么会从万千食物里挑了“汉堡”？汉堡是所有食物中最像好友聚餐的东西了，他想着。汉堡和薯条简直就像在说：“完全友谊，毫不浪漫”。  
  
不过话说回来，现在每样东西都有一个便宜的，友谊向的版本和一个更昂贵的，浪漫的版本。Tony给他解释说，这是因为富人也喜欢那些廉价的东西，也想要那些，但是他们又觉得碍于身份必须多付一些钱。所以没准他能请Steve去一个高级汉堡店，没准有什么卖汉堡的地方也供应红酒，他们的薯条没准不是用土豆做的。  
  
以上这些Bucky只想了一秒钟，在他提问出口和Steve用力摇头之间。  
  
“对不起，今天晚上轮到我布置巡逻。”  
  
“哦，对。”妈的为什么他没有提前把这些查好？“那明天呢？”  
  
“明天也不行，”Steve说着叹了口气，“我答应了Carol明天给她做格斗测试，她已经为这事烦了我好久。”  
  
好吧，现在怎么办？B计划？他可以直接跳过晚餐，现在就告诉他，直接说。直接说出来啊，Barnes，就说“Steve，我爱你”。  
  
但他却说道，“是呀，也许你该学学怎么开飞行器，我觉得Stark正在造一艘太空船。”现在Bucky在脑子里用各种Patil不喜欢的脏话骂自己。  
  
Steve微笑，“但是下周，肯定可以。那时候就不忙了。”  
  
“嗯，好。”  
  
说出来、说出来、说出来，上帝啊，直说不就行了！  
  
Steve微微低下头，“我想，呃，我本来想耽误你两分钟，陪我打一会儿，但是你穿得这么好看，我可不想毁了你的新鞋子。”  
  
哇哦，事情真是越来越他妈的见鬼了，不是吗？  
  
撤退，这是唯一的选择了。  
  
“好吧，那我走了。”Bucky转过身朝向大门。  
  
“嘿Buck？”  
  
他闭上眼睛，心中默默祈祷，然后转过身，“什么事？”  
  
Steve用一只手捋了一下头发，擦了擦汗，“谢谢。”  
  
Bucky眨眼，“为什么谢我？”  
  
“因为你来看我，在……”他朝别处看了一眼，“你知道，在我做了噩梦之后，当我需要你的时候你总在我身边。所以谢谢你，你是个好朋友。”  
  
Bucky花费了所有被训练出来的自制力才能不尖叫。这就是核心症结了不是吗？他应该为了自己是Steve的朋友而感到自豪，句号。那应该是他能渴望获得的最高赞誉了！但现在他站在这里，一个贪得无厌的小王八蛋，连一个奇迹都不能满足他。噢不，Bucky Barnes想要好多好多奇迹，是不是？穿着他的新衣服站在这，就像是在为当Steve Rogers的男朋友着装演习，他得是个多么操蛋的人啊。  
  
血液上头让他脸颊发热，他胡乱回答了一句“不客气”便飞快上了电梯。  
  
电梯门关上的时候，他看见美国队长的假阳具贴在电梯的数字盘上方，Bucky猛地把它拽下来。  
  
最后他把那个假阳具拿回了卧室，塞进自己装袜子的抽屉里，至少把它扔那里，它便不会出现在不合时宜的地方嘲笑他。  
  
那天晚上，Bucky穿着自己的新鞋上床睡觉。  
  
 **12**  
  
接下去的几天，Bucky避免和任何人交谈。他没回复Bruce的短信，因为实在不想解释他和Steve的事情进展得怎样了：这实在太丢人了。他晚上没人的时候一个人在健身房呆到很晚，早晨一直睡到大家吃过早餐以后才起床，他再也不想穿那些新衣服了。  
  
Bucky坐在六十七层的窗户外边，因为那是他知道的唯一一个不会被人打扰的地方，当然，然后便有人来打扰他了。  
  
“吾友Barnes？”Thor飞进了视线里。  
  
Bucky控制住跳起来的冲动，不是个好主意，这里太高了。“老天，Thor，你要给我吓出心脏病了。”  
  
“抱歉。我被派遣来询问你是否想与你的同伴们共进晚餐，但是观察你的神情告诉我你不想被人打扰。”  
  
“我的神情就是脑子里一团麻。”Bucky说道。  
  
“和我猜想的一样。队长的事情一定占了你所有的精力。”Thor看起来像是打算长待的样子，他双手抱胸，自然地浮在半空中，没有斗篷让他看起来很奇怪。  
  
“所以你也听说了？”  
  
“是的。那么你被拒绝了吗？”  
  
“我根本没问。我也不觉得自己会去问他了。有些时候最好就是不要自找麻烦。”他耸耸肩。  
  
Thor点点头，“虽然保持和谐很高尚，但是我不认为宣布一件事实会带来伤害。沉默难道不会让你觉得痛苦吗？”  
  
“当然痛苦，”Bucky朝后仰头，脑袋抵在玻璃上，叹了口气“但也不是不能忍受不是吗？”  
  
Thor倾身向前，掐了Bucky的右手臂一下，非常用力。  
  
“噢！”  
  
“这虽然疼，但却不是很疼。”Thor又掐了他一下。  
  
“噢！”Bucky用金属手拍开Thor，差点就失去平衡，“你能不能——？别再掐我了！”  
  
身高体壮的艾斯加德人抬起手指准备第三次攻击，“所以说你不享受这种疼痛？”  
  
“当然不！”  
  
“那么你为什么要容忍你心里的的疼痛持续下去呢？”Thor问道，“去找他，然后告白，摆脱这种痛苦。即使他不能以同样的喜爱答复你，但至少你不会再为了不知道而痛苦。”  
  
Bucky揉了揉脸，“这事情没那么简单。”  
  
“把它变简单。”Thor说道，“或者帮帮我，或者我可以把你从大厦扔到别的地方去苦恼。”  
  
“在艾斯加德你们都是这么鼓励人的？”  
  
“确实，现在，你会去面对自己的恐惧吗？”  
  
被吓傻了。就是这个词。Bucky恼怒的笑了一声，点了点头，“你说得对，我不能这样继续下去。我应该把秘密说出来，无论结果如何，顺其自然。”  
  
“非常好，为了庆祝你终于想到解决方案，我给你带了礼物。”他说着，给了Bucky一个红色小瓶子。  
  
Bucky一边叹气一边接过来，商标上写着“雷霆润滑剂，由神的思想孕育而生”。“哇哦，我觉得你想太多了，Thor。”  
  
“也许，”他的大手拍在Bucky肩膀上，友善地摇了摇，“祝你有一天能用到。”  
  
“谢谢……？”  
  
Thor看起来很满意地飞走了。Bucky从窗子爬回大楼里，把礼物扔进假阳具呆的那个抽屉。拿着这两样东西真是个怪异的组合。Bucky尝试不去想它们。他给Steve发了个短信，“告诉我你什么时候有时间。”  
  
 **13**  
  
最终，他们一起出去散步。  
  
这是他们本来就经常一起干的事情，所以这计划说得通。他们可以远离大厦里别人的窥视，避开他们那些虽然很支持但却总是多管闲事的朋友们。  
  
Bucky穿着新牛仔裤和一件旧T恤，那是他在尝试了三套不同打扮以后选择的折中的组合。他把头发竖起来，因为他总习惯于躲在自己的头发后面，今天他不想再躲了。这就是他要干的唯一一件事，不再逃避。  
  
外面很凉爽，甚至微冷，但是Bucky一直在出汗。他们转过中央公园的一处池塘，Steve看起来……老天，他看起来和往常完全一样，完美而且游刃有余。他明亮的眼睛扫视着公园，有士兵的警觉和艺术家的鉴赏力。  
  
“天气真不错。”Steve说道。  
  
“我想我爱上你了。”Bucky毫无预兆地回答道。  
  
Steve斜眼看他，“你说什么？”  
  
Bucky咽了咽，他机械地说出自己软弱无力的台词，“我爱你。”他说，“我已经爱了你，很长一段时间了，噢上帝。”  
  
Steve环视了公园一圈，好像在寻找隐藏摄像头，好像这一切都是什么人的恶作剧，要惹他出洋相。最终他好像意识到Bucky并不是在开玩笑，所以他抓住Bucky的手肘，“让我们坐下说。”他说道，然后领着Bucky来到最近的空长椅上坐下。  
  
Bucky觉得自己要吐了，Steve的表情什么都没透露，就只有这次，那张面孔镇静得像是大理石，完美的扑克脸。  
  
“你为什么突然跟我说这个？”Steve问道。  
  
“为什么？”Bucky重复道，他不明白，“因为这是事实，而且我觉得……我觉得应该让你知道。”  
  
Steve什么也没说，他只是抬起一只手捂着嘴，皱着眉头，好像在思考对策。  
  
“而且还因为我一直在想，”Bucky几乎变成了结巴，“没准你也喜欢我。”  
  
Steve放下手，看着Bucky，他的表情和以往一千次看Bucky的时候一样，带着终身的喜爱和只有Steve能表现出来的担忧，“Buck。”他开始说。  
  
“你不喜欢我。”Bucky说道。他看得出那就是现实，他的内心变得冰凉。但是没关系，那会过去的。他低下头，“没关系，我想……妈的。”  
  
Steve并没有碰他，他并没有把手放到他的肩膀上，没有任何身体接触带来的安慰，Steve平时会做这些，Steve是依赖触感的那类人。但是他一定也意识到以现在的情况，身体接触该有多奇怪，“嘿，看着我。”他说道。  
  
Bucky抬眼，Steve又在给他那种笑容，里面都是悲伤。“我很抱歉。我从来没那样想过你。”他说，“并不是因为你……好吧，你说从很久以前开始对吗？也就是说，在我们还……”  
  
Bucky凄惨地点了点头。  
  
“那你一定知道，”Steve说，“那你一定知道那是怎样的感觉，有着自己的秘密。我自己开始注意到女孩和男孩的时候，我发现自己都喜欢，我对其中的含义感到很害怕。你知道吗？”  
  
他当然知道。他当然知道那有多可怕，当他还是个年轻人的时候，看着完美的Steve，第一次明白。他明白自己完蛋了。  
  
Steve清了清嗓子，“所以我把那些想法都放在自己够不到的地方，几乎像是在心里建起砖墙，把那些想法和自己隔绝开，我不能让自己去想那些。”Steve继续低声说着，“而你呢，你是我唯一的朋友，我不可能让任何事情威胁到它。”他无助地摊开手掌，“我总是很生气，想到自己永远不可能诚实面对自己，但是我想如果我能做个在其他方面有用的人，也许……”他再次悲伤地笑了笑，“然后你也来到了未来，关于你的所有事情都变了。”  
  
“但没变的是，我还在你那面墙后面。”Bucky说道，Steve明显地瑟缩了一下。  
  
“对不起。”他再次说道，“我从来没允许过自己，去那样看待你。”Bucky已经不想再听这种情绪了，“我认识你太久了……”Steve的声音弱下去。  
  
“没关系。我并没指望你能……”爱上我，爱我，他想说，但是Bucky没办法说出口。  
  
“我并不是在说这不可能。”Steve说道，然后他缓缓地，小心翼翼地把自己的手放到Bucky的手背上，那是Bucky的右手，它正按着膝盖，指节发白。  
  
他冰冻的内心太脆弱，好像一碰就要碎掉，Bucky甚至不敢呼吸，“那你的意思是？”他对着地面小声问道，无法去看Steve的脸。  
  
“我不知道，给我点时间想想，这件事太重大了，我需要……我需要时间想一想，这样可以吗？”  
  
Steve并没有说不，但他显然也没有说可以。  
  
Bucky僵硬地点点头，“当然可以。”他说，因为他还有什么其他选择呢？  
  
他偷偷看了Steve一眼，他能从Steve扭曲的表情中看得出他完全不知道下一步该他妈怎么办。如果这只是一次普通的倾吐心声的交谈，Steve应该已经给他一个拥抱安慰他了，但是现在拥抱显得太过诡异。  
  
好吧，这真他妈是个噩梦。  
  
“听着，”Bucky说，“不管你最后怎么决定，你都是我最亲密的朋友，我，我不想……”他看向别处，“我不能……”  
  
“噢，快闭嘴。”Steve说道，然后便把他拉近，“想都别想好吗？那永远不会变，我发誓。”  
  
Bucky的手臂不受控制地抬起来回抱Steve，他把脸埋在Steve的肩膀上。Steve的气息和他身上的热度让Bucky内心的疼痛变得更糟，因为他知道这一切有可能会变得多绝望。  
  
Bucky在视线模糊之前和Steve分开，“嘿，为什么你不先自己回去呢？”他说，“我想再自己走走，新鲜空什么的。”  
  
“你确定吗？”Steve问道，但是他看起来好像因为不用和Bucky一起尴尬的走回去而松了口气。  
  
“确定，快回去吧，晚点见。”他说着在Steve的手臂上友好地拍了拍。  
  
Steve让Bucky保证他不会像刚回纽约那会儿一样独自消失不见，之后才离开。Bucky觉得心痛。他看着Steve向南走，直到他的身影消失在人群中。  
  
Bucky转头看向旁边的长椅，一个老太太同情地看了他一眼。  
  
“刚才那一幕看起来真让人心疼。”她说道。  
  
“是呀……谢谢。”他小声说道。  
  
Bucky朝北走去，手揣在衣兜里，脸上愁眉不展。  
  
 **14**  
  
手机响起来的时候他几乎已经走到了哈林区。Bucky看了一眼屏幕，有点想让电话接到语音信箱，但那是Sam打来的，他不太擅长忽略Sam。  
  
“嘿。”他说。  
  
“嘿。所以让我来猜猜，Steve四十五分钟之前一个人回来了，而且看起来——让我引用Nat的原话——‘好像见了厉鬼’。大告白失败了吗？”  
  
Bucky躲开了行人道上的一堆狗屎，“大告白？你是怎么……”  
  
“哦，艾斯加德人喜欢八卦。”  
  
Bucky捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“可不是吗。”  
  
“听着，我很抱歉，没人喜欢被枪毙。”  
  
“我没被枪毙，技术上来讲。”  
  
“你得解释解释，”Sam说道，“因为我一点也不明白你是什么意思。”  
  
“事情是这样的，”Bucky停下来等交通灯，一个小孩子和妈妈站在一起，瞪着他反光的金属手。他把手机换到右手，把左手揣进口袋。“我站在地狱的门槛上在等判决。”  
  
“地狱的门槛上？”Sam唠叨起来，“你的意思是？所以你说了那‘三个字’，然后他回答‘不好意思，受理期结束之后才能答复你’？”  
  
“差不多就是这个意思。”  
  
“操。”电话里安静了一会儿，“我们得让你喝一杯，”Sam宣布道。“你在哪？”  
  
“该死的我根本不想喝酒，Sam，我他妈都喝不醉，你知道的。”  
  
“没关系，去他妈的，威士忌我请，你在哪里？”  
  
步行灯变绿，Bucky看了看十字路口的标牌，“我在120街，第五大道，听着，我很好，真的。我就是想理理思绪。”  
  
“我知道我知道，但是你的提议被否决了，现在我正在给你发地址，你走到那差不多十分钟。”  
  
“所以你十分钟能到哈林区？”  
  
“当然，Stark没告诉你吗？我们有了个……直升……巡航舰……一类的东西。”  
  
“没人告诉我任何事！”Bucky抱怨道。  
  
“十分钟！别在我看不见的时候闷闷不乐。”  
  
“好吧，十分钟，天啊。”  
  
“一会儿见！倒霉蛋。”Sam说着挂断了电话。  
  
当Bucky到达的时候，那家酒吧看起来平淡无奇。又安静又乏味，它甚至不像这个街区的其他酒吧，没有摆在人行道上写着每日特色的广告板，门口的小咖啡桌一个客人也没有。  
  
但是酒吧里面，已经在开派对了。  
  
“这他妈怎么回事？”Bucky瞪着那群人，他们都在这，Nat，Thor，Sam，Tony，Pepper，Bruce和Jan，而且酒吧里没有其他客人，所以他们占领了台球桌和飞镖靶。  
  
Clint走过来，塞给他一个酒杯，“全新的StarkJet六分钟就飞到这，所以你落后了。”他拍了拍Bucky的后背，走过去加入了Bruce去玩弹球机。Sam偷偷走过来接替了Clint。  
  
“喜欢吗？”他问道，并且递给Bucky一杯啤酒，“这是个可怜虫派对。”  
  
Bucky摇着头，忍不住一个悲伤的微笑，“你们这些家伙太奇怪了。”  
  
“怎么怪？Steve看起来好像需要点私人空间，所以我们想着正好可以过来陪陪你。”Sam用自己的杯子边缘碰了碰Bucky的酒杯，“而且，不是我肉麻，你知道自己有朋友可以依靠对吧？这屋里的每个人，我们都会照看你的后背。当然除了酒保之外，不过酒保也是个好人。”Sam说着超酒保挥挥手，对方对他皱了一下眉头。  
  
Bucky觉得心里开始解冻了，也放松下来。他会没事的，别管最后结果如何，“谢谢，Sam。这真是……谢谢你。”  
  
“不值一提。”  
  
他们一起喝了一会儿，看着Nat精准地投着飞镖。  
  
“所以说，那艘见鬼的飞船到底停在哪里了？”Bucky问道。  
  
 **15**  
  
Bucky终于在午夜回到家，公寓里一片漆黑并且异常安静，“Steve？”他叫道，但是没有回音。他听了听Steve的卧室门内，但是里面也是一片安静。连轻微的呼吸声都没有，Bucky为自己记得那个声音感到羞耻。  
  
看来Steve真是需要私人空间。  
  
Bucky刷了牙，试图不让那些事情影响了心情。他其实感觉还行，考虑到发生的一切。夜晚和其他复仇者一起度过，感觉不错。舒服、吵闹、甚至有趣。他们玩了好几个小时，扔飞镖，大冒险，肆意胡闹，嘲笑所有事情。他并没喝醉，只是觉得温暖，感觉很好。  
  
他可以明天早上再来担心Steve的事情。  
  
在家里他很安全，所以他脱掉了自己的鞋子，把他们摆在柜子里。他的衣服太好了，不应该穿着睡觉，所以他把它们脱下来，放进洗衣篮。他想着穿件旧T恤和内裤睡觉，就像普通人那样，他甚至拉开自己的抽屉去看里面有什么合适的。  
  
Steve的硅胶仿制品躺在抽屉里瞪着Bucky。  
  
一个想法爬进Bucky脑袋里，一个非常非常糟糕的令人兴奋的想法。  
  
他一把阖上抽屉。“快醒醒吧！”他对自己念叨，他把手掌按在柜子上，在那里靠了一会儿，那个性爱玩具只是个玩笑，他不可能真的想要用它……  
  
但是，那就是它的用处不是吗？让别人放纵一下自己无害的幻想。  
  
不、不、不行、不行。首先，Bucky认识Steve，他不只是个幻想，他是个真人。只有可悲的混球才会用一个玩具替代他，这太诡异了。太糟糕了。  
  
实在是太糟糕了。  
  
Bucky再次打开抽屉往里看。  
  
好吧，但是。复仇者们把它到处乱贴了那么久，它大概脏得要命。Bucky至少得把它洗洗，毕竟它和自己的干净袜子放在一起，就是这样。  
  
他在腰上裹了毛巾，拿着假阳具走进浴室。Bucky用了一点肥皂和热水清洗它，不去注意玩具的形状和分量简直太难了，他的手指能感觉到它有多光滑，Bucky的拇指摸到一条凸起的血管。  
  
“噢，妈的。”他骂道，因为他知道这事情会怎样继续，他的脸已经因为那个想法变得通红，下身勃起让他的双手都在颤抖。  
  
自我否定可从来都不是Bucky的强项。  
  
顶着帐篷不让自己释放就回到床上有什么意义呢？他在试图打动谁？这没别人，他做什么都不会伤害其他人。他可以自己照顾自己，对自己好一点。这才健康不是吗？  
  
当然了，他也可以就自己撸一发，不用Steve的仿制老二。  
  
他看向镜子里，直视自己的双眼，“Barnes，”他对自己说，“你也配得上一些好东西。”  
  
然后他拿着那个假阳具回到卧室，关上门，上床之前还拿了那瓶雷霆润滑剂。  
  
他从来没干过这个，用手指当然做过，但也只是偶尔，当他确实想要而且没有别的方法解决的时候。他记得那漫长又奢侈的几小时，在布鲁克林，当Steve回家去探望母亲的时候。Bucky会自己用手解决问题，放任自己的脑子胡思乱想。  
  
当他恢复记忆以后，这花费了一段时间。他的身体不再像他自己的，所以他根本不需经常要碰自己。然后，一点一点的……  
  
对Steve的记忆帮了忙。他还记得恢复记忆以后自己第一次勃起，那晚他盯着天花板，在安静的复联大厦里，想着Steve穿着新世纪衣服的样子。他还能硬起来简直像是个小小的奇迹，好吧，实际上没那么小。  
  
他开始的很缓慢，找到熟悉的感觉。他把假阳具压在自己的大腿下面，先给自己扩张。那瓶润滑剂吓了他一条，先是一阵火热，然后在手掌上留下一点刺痒，这让他的下身感觉很奇怪，甚至就像是有另一个人的手掌贴在他身上。如果闭上眼，可以想象出那另一个人的样子，所以他就那么做了。  
  
当他幻想Steve自慰的时候Bucky有成千上万的小故事，但是今天他不想听那个关于他把Steve从邻居坏蛋手里救下来的故事，也不想听他们被困在地下碉堡里需要互相取暖的故事，今天晚上，他需要的事情简单明了，什么故事都不用，他想象Steve在半夜进来找他，爬到他的床上，抱紧他，对他说，我需要你，Buck。  
  
“我也需要你。”Bucky轻声说道。他加快了手上的速度，龌龊的滑挤的声音掩盖在被单下面。上帝啊，他硬得不行，有前液溢出来。  
  
再多一点润滑剂没什么不好。没准那会直接把他推过界，但是那感觉太好了，他两腿之间都湿透。只用一根手指的指尖，只有那么一点点。  
  
            让我来，Steve会说。  
  
Bucky扭过头，让呻吟渗进枕头里。另一根手指，更深一点，插入抽出。Steve可以从后面上他，把他的腰固定住。他把呻吟咽下去，前后一起照顾自己。  
  
            你为我准备好了吗？  
  
“是的，我想要你。”Bucky吸了口气。他抽出自己的手指，抓起压在腿下面的玩具。那个家伙变得温暖，表面柔软，如果Steve的真家伙有现正顶着他下身的玩具一样好，Bucky不会抱怨。  
  
也许他开始的时候太着急，但是他愿意想象Steve就是那样的。过分热情，准备好在Bucky身体里释放。假阳具顺利滑进他的身体，给他带来愉悦的灼烧感，Bucky咬紧牙，不让自己呻吟出声。  
  
“上帝。”他休息了几秒钟，只是呼吸。他体内的玩具太大了，又深又硬。他轻轻压了压假阳具根部的吸盘，那感觉让他抽了一大口气。他自己的老二因为无人照管而有些低迷，所以他又给自己撸了两下，让它重新硬得发疼。  
  
他的眼睛紧闭，梦中的Steve，和他的气味还有声音一起，悬在他的身体上方，他想象着Steve的喃喃话语。  
  
        甜心，你简直太棒了。  
  
那感觉太棒了，他永远也不想高潮，或者没准他会立刻再来一次。他选不出，没办法思考，他的大脑——就这么一回——完全放空，只有一个单纯的目标，他需要把自己的幻想延续到最后。  
  
        噢Bucky，他幻想中的Steve轻哼道，噢上帝，Bucky！  
  
“Steve”他轻轻对自己说道。  
  
        Bucky？  
  
“嗯？”  
  
        我可以吗？  
  
“可以，可以，进来……”  
  
卧室的大门猛地拉开了。  
  
Bucky僵了.002秒，迅速把手从自己的老二和性爱玩具上移开，太快了，Bucky觉得他肯定打破了什么世界纪录。他躺在那里，喘着气大汗淋漓，被子罩着他的膝盖之间，他看着Steve站在门口。  
  
“你睡了吗？”Steve问道，“我看你开着灯，我觉得听见你说可以进来。”  
  
“什么？哦，我……”Bucky说，他轻轻挪了挪，假阳具仍然戳在他的屁股里，他必须咬着嘴唇防止自己呻吟。他瞟了一眼自己双腿之间，他挺直的阴茎被被子盖着看不出来。起码现在看不出来。他妈的，现在他真是有大麻烦了。  
  
“做噩梦了？”Steve同情地看着他，Bucky只能像呆子一样点头。  
  
Steve怎么能看不出！？难道他在房间的另一边闻不到Bucky勃起的肮脏气味吗？上帝啊，所有的尴尬之中……  
  
“介意我坐下吗？”Steve问道，指了指床边。  
  
“呃……”Bucky说，他挪了挪，给Steve留出位置。他身体里的玩具压到了那一点，Bucky暗暗诅咒阳光下的整个世界。  
  
Steve看起来对Bucky的挣扎一无所知，他在床垫边缘坐下，把侧脸留给Bucky，他十指交握在膝盖间。“对不起，我知道很晚了，我一直在想你今天说的事情。事实上，我根本没办法想别的。我一直走到布鲁克林才走回来，一直在脑子里反复想这件事。”  
  
“是吗？”Bucky的声音不稳，那个假阳具的顶端再次压到了敏感点。  
  
“我想起我们两个一起经历的一切，想到未来，我回想起自己刚刚开始适应新生活的时候有多困难，你知道，我试着和人约会，那已经是好几年前了。”  
  
“嗯。”Bucky点头，抿着嘴唇。他希望自己现在的表情是那种深思的样子，而不是马上就要高潮崩溃的样子。  
  
Steve径自笑了笑，“是呀，那都没成功，很明显。现在我一直思考，自己到底想要怎样的伴侣，我从来都没问过自己这个问题。所以我想知道。于是，我觉得，信任是最重要的，忠诚，喜爱，相互支持——”  
  
Bucky觉得自己脸颊上有一滴汗水滑下来。Steve还他妈想要列出多少理想伴侣的品质啊！？  
  
“再加上，不是我粗俗，但是如果是一个长得好看的人当然不会减分。”Steve温和地笑了笑，“我其实是想说，Bucky，我想要的所有这些，你全都有。我愿意试试，你和我，如果你觉得可行的话。”  
  
哦。  
  
Bucky发现自己张着嘴巴，所以特意把嘴巴闭起来，“这……哇哦，Steve。”如果他不是努力的想要隐瞒自己硬得像石头一样的老二和戳在屁股里的假阳具，他大概会因为喜悦跳起来。但是现在他只能寡淡的微笑一下，“我觉得这太棒了。”  
  
Steve的脸上再次绽开笑容，这次的笑容真诚，美得耀眼，“是吗？”  
  
“是呀。”Bucky说，他觉得这世界上肯定有一种语言包含一个表达又放心又羞耻的词汇。没准德语有这么个词？无所谓哪种语言，那就是Bucky现在的感受。  
  
“我，呃……”Steve看向地面，舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得咱们可以慢慢来，可以吗？因为……你对我太重要了，我不想因为我们没准备好而把事情搞砸。”  
  
Bucky用力点着头，他脑袋里嗡嗡作响，“当然，当然没问题，绝对没问题。”  
  
“我不知道具体应该怎么办，也许我们可以先共进晚餐？只有我们两个人，从另一个角度重新认识彼此？”就是现在的这个Steve，坐在他床边，用充满希冀的双眼望着他，唇边带着那种害羞又有点俏皮的微笑：这就是那个在许多许多年以前，Bucky爱上的男孩子。  
  
这几乎可以让一个人忘掉他两腿之间正在往外滑的假阳具，几乎。“那听起来不错。”他咬着牙说道。  
  
“好的，太棒了。”Steve的笑容稍微退了一点，好像他进入房间以后才第一次注意到Bucky赤裸的上身。“现在你开始裸睡了吗？”  
  
“啥？没有！”谎言脱口而出，这太荒唐了，“我，呃，我和Bruce一起出去的那次买了睡裤。”  
  
Steve神采奕奕，“嘿！这真是太好了。我真高兴看到你能足够放松的休息了。”  
  
“是呀，这再好不过了。”Bucky说着，僵硬地掖了掖自己膝盖上的被子。他的老二似乎不太明白他们现在的危险处境，它只听懂了“Steve”和“晚餐”以及“对我很重要”，所以它现在开心地立在被子下面。  
  
“好吧。”Steve看着他，有点紧张的笑容仍然挂在他的唇边。  
  
Bucky也望着他，“好吧。”他说。  
  
“我猜……明天见？”Steve说道。  
  
“嗯，晚安。”Bucky回答。Steve撅了撅嘴，站起身，从上方看了Bucky一会儿，然后又坐了回来，而且坐得更近了，“你猜怎样？我想试试这个。”  
  
Bucky的下身颤了一下，这真是他经历过的最痛苦的折磨，没错，你可以把九头蛇的那些年也算进去。  
  
“好？”他说道，已经几乎灵魂出窍。  
  
“我可以给你个晚安吻吗？”Steve问道，他的语气如此热忱，充满了爱恋，Bucky根本没办法去考虑拒绝，他迅速地脱口而出，“拜托。”  
  
Steve倾身上前，用自己的嘴唇轻轻扫过Bucky的嘴唇，柔软，又纯洁，甜蜜得简直让Bucky眼里闪着泪光。他差点伸出手去碰Steve的脸颊，但是他一想起自己的手刚刚放在什么地方，就又迅速的把它们塞回去。  
  
“没关系。”Steve在他唇边轻轻说道，“有我在，Buck。”然后他再次吻了他，这次更深入，他宽大温暖的手掌捧着Bucky热乎乎的脸颊。  
  
上帝啊，这这感觉太美妙了，真是上天赐福。但是Bucky实在太害怕Steve移近的身体会把他的被子拽下去。Steve没准会感觉到……他会看到……  
  
但是Bucky也不能躲，他怕自己就会那样直接高潮。事情发生得很缓慢，Steve抬起身体想要更好的角度来吻他，本来就勉强盖在他身上的被子被拽开，于是Bucky就那么赤裸地暴露在残忍的灯光下。  
  
Steve花了一秒钟反应了过来，“那是？”  
  
夹在Bucky身下的，是那个美国队长性爱玩具的根部无误。  
  
“你刚才在……？”Steve此时的脸蛋可以完美地装成一颗番茄。  
  
Bucky的反应太慢了，但是他还是胡乱地抓过被子盖住自己，然后抱起枕头挡住他自己的红脸，“对不起。”他说道，被枕头挡着模糊不清，“我非常，非常抱歉，哦上帝啊，求你走吧。”  
  
“嘿，拜托。”Steve得以从Bucky手上把枕头抢过去，但是别以为这样就能让Bucky看他的眼睛。“你为什么要叫我离开？”  
  
“所以我好找个地缝钻进去躲上一百万年。”  
  
“你不需要这样——Buck，每个人都有寂寞的时候。”  
  
在被子的掩盖下，Bucky的下身仍然在渗出液体，他用金属手臂挡着脸，但他想要回他的枕头。“那比寂寞龌龊多了。我不应该——不该那么利用你。”  
  
屋里安静了一会儿，Bucky几乎肯定Steve已经起身按照他的要求离开了，但是他感到Steve轻轻碰了他的下嘴唇，他的手臂遮挡不到的地方。  
  
“Buck，”他说，“求你看看我。”  
  
让他移开手臂看着Steve需要莫大的勇气，看着那双诚实的眼睛需要胆量。勇敢的Bucky Barnes，到最后还是那么固执。  
  
“你看起来美极了。”Steve说道。  
  
Steve倾身亲吻他，再次亲吻他，最后Bucky终于开始回应。他张开手臂接纳Steve压到他的身体上，他用四肢把Bucky圈起来。衣服和被子搅在一起，烦人透了。  
  
Bucky与Steve分开了一些，喘息着，“不是说慢慢来嘛？”他问道。  
  
“让慢慢来见鬼去把。”Steve抱怨着，然后继续亲吻Bucky。那是个比赛，看谁先把Steve扒光，结果他们两个打成平手。  
  
Steve把手伸到Bucky身下，按了一下性爱玩具的底托，让假阳具顶进更深的地方，Bucky倒抽了口气，“等……等等。别让我……”  
  
“我还以为那是你想要的？”Steve问道，吮吸Bucky的耳廓。  
  
“我不想一个人。”老天，Steve的身体在他手下的感觉简直像天堂，他是不是还在做梦？  
  
“好吧，好的，坚持一下。”Steve聪明的手指找到滚到Bucky身下的润滑剂，他倒了一点在手上。  
  
“是的，拜托快点。”Bucky知道自己在叽叽喳喳，但是他没办法，想象着Steve把那个玩具抽出来，换成自己的真家伙，单单只是想想对Bucky来说就太过火了  
  
而且没错，Steve的真家伙确实更粉一些。他用手握住Steve的分身，笑了一下，看了Steve一眼，Steve笑起来。  
  
“我可以吗？”他问道，  
  
“任何事情。”Bucky说道，而且他是认真的。  
  
“任何事情？”Steve脸上的表情像要融化了一半，给Bucky热烈的亲吻，“我想要把那个家伙留在你身体里，我想让你进到我身体里来。”他贴着Bucky潮湿的脸颊说道，“你愿意吗？”  
  
在Bucky最狂野的梦境中，他也没想象过这个。他实在太想要了，所以用力点着头，几乎把自己的脑袋晃下来。  
  
Steve翘起一只膝盖，身手到自己身后。但他仍然贴着Bucky，不断亲吻他，并给自己扩张。  
  
“你刚刚自慰的时候想着我？”他问道，听起来又下流，又像是诚实的好奇心。  
  
“嗯。”Bucky承认道，“今天之前我从来没用过这东西，我想知道你的感觉。”  
  
“你现在知道我的感觉了。”Steve朝他微笑，他的脊背起伏着，形成完美的波浪。  
  
Bucky咬着Steve离他最近的地方，他的大臂，“你感觉很好。”他说。  
  
Steve给了他最后一个亲吻，然后坐起身，跨在Bucky身上。他的阴茎粉红漂亮地贴在他的腹部，复制品仍然塞在Bucky身体里，Steve伸手小心地按了按玩具的底端。  
  
“操……”Bucky尝试不跳起来，他不想把Steve扔出床外。“快点坐到我身上，可以吗？”  
  
“你的耐心都去哪里了？”Steve调笑地说道，他把Bucky对准自己。  
  
Bucky的视线完全空白，过了一会儿画面才拼凑起来，Steve坐在他的家伙上，他自己不对称的双手捏着Steve完美的臀部，漂亮鲜红的嘴唇张成圆形，一双充满爱意的眼睛不可置信地看着他。  
  
“Buck，”Steve轻声说道，“噢上帝，Bucky……”  
  
他从下面望着Steve，话语想要自己从他嘴巴里跳出来，一大堆的我爱你，他不需要Steve的回答。他闭上眼睛，想把Steve的样子烧在自己的记忆里。他不会再遗忘，这次绝不会。  
  
“我没想过会是这样。”Steve起身又坐下，发出Bucky不曾想象过的声音，“Buck，为什么我浪费掉了那么长时间？为什么我一直没看出来？”  
  
“Stevie。”他有些心痛地轻轻说道。  
  
“别让我再浪费我们的时间了，”Steve说道，他加快了移动的速度。“发誓你不会再让我继续傻下去。”他的手再次按了按玩具，配合着他自己的动作。  
  
“操，我发誓。”他并不知道自己到底答应了什么，他觉得那好像是关于从今往后都把Steve留在自己身边，这他愿意发誓。  
  
Steve的嘴唇和他完美的阴茎一样粉红，“碰碰我？”他问道。  
  
单看Bucky的响应速度，那也可以是一纸签名盖章的命令而不是个问题。他蜷起手指握住Steve的阴茎上下撸动。他看着Steve的面孔，用颤动的眼睑和嘴唇的形状来计量快感。  
  
他祈祷Steve也已经邻近边缘，因为在他身体里的玩具和自己埋在Steve身体里的感觉加在一起实在太过了。  
  
“求你。”他乞求道，Steve给了他想要的，他射在Bucky的胸口和小腹。  
  
Steve按压那个假阳具，这把Bucky送入高潮，他射在Steve的身体里，叫喊他的名字，感觉自己身体里柔韧的玩具。这太尴尬了，完全失控，但是经过Steve已经看到的那些，在多加一点羞耻又能怎样？  
  
Bucky逐渐找回了呼吸，他注意到床单有的地方潮湿，有的地方干脆湿透，那瓶润滑剂被踢到了地上。Steve把那个玩具从Bucky颤抖的下身抽出来，他对那个过程兴致勃勃，完全没注意到Bucky羞红了脸。Bucky感觉空虚，下身有些酸痛，但是胺多酚让他觉得这些都无所谓，Steve把那个玩具立在床头柜上，然后蜷缩在Bucky身边，用Bucky的身体当枕头。Bucky迷迷糊糊地想，他就知道Steve一定是个喜欢拥抱的家伙。  
  
“我本想贡献出自己的床，”Steve说道，“但是我一点也不想动。”  
  
“我也是。”他壮着胆子把鼻子凑到Steve的短发里，然后才记起来现在他已经可以这样做了，所以他就停在那没有移开，“上帝，你闻起来好极了。”  
  
“你也是，我一直觉得你闻起来像雪松的味道。”Steve吸了一口气说道。Bucky为此感到异常的骄傲。  
  
他们相对安静了很长一段时间，直到呼吸都回复正常，“这么说……”Bucky最终说道。  
  
“嗯，”Steve回应道，“这确实，是意外发展。”他的肩膀轻颤，忍着笑。  
  
“是说如果这样的话，共进晚餐的计划便取消了吗？”Bucky问道。  
  
“不……”Steve向后挪了挪，抚开贴在Bucky脸颊上的一缕头发。“我们没做错什么，只不过没按顺序，大概，但是一定会轮到共进晚餐的。”他再次亲吻Bucky，比任何事物都轻柔，“我不想让你白等这么久，Buck”  
  
“你从来都值得等。”Bucky回答。  
  
他们睡着了，Steve好像章鱼，Bucky是他抱着的浮木。  
  
 **16**  
  
情趣用品店门上挂着风铃，在他们推门进去的时候响起来。那个脸上穿孔的男孩在收银台后面，翻着一本成人杂志。直到Bucky走到面前他才抬起头，“对不起。”  
  
“我能帮……”他眨着涂了眼影的眼睛看着他们，“是你们！嘿，伙计！你们又来了！”  
  
Steve朝他挥挥手。  
  
“你签名的那些都卖出去了，我跟你说过，都是最抢手的东西。”男孩兴奋滴说着。  
  
“你们的畅销货能从你这买一张那个怪胎队长电影吗？”Bucky问道，指向他身后的DVD货架。  
  
男孩转过身瞪着他们就好像他们是凭空出现的一样，“啊，当然，”他说道，“你们要哪个？”  
  
“你们有一那个叫‘Bareback Buck-Fucking’的片子吗？”Steve一脸严肃地问道，那种表情他经常在新闻采访或者记录片里用。  
  
“当然有。“男孩踮起脚尖从货架最顶层取下一个扁盒子。“这个片子很火，里面有那个演队长助手的家伙，而且里面还有哪个超性感的秘药，而且……”  
  
“啊，听起来像是大师级作品。”Bucky打断了他，“多少钱。”  
  
男孩把DVD放在款台上，然后抬头看他们，又看看DVD。封面上两个强壮的男人互相勾搭在一起，肯定只能是因为那个爱情迷药起得作用。其中一个金发，仪表堂堂，另一个……嗯，现在巴基剪短了头发，他和封面上的另一个人相似度惊人。  
  
“老天——”男孩咽了咽口水，把DVD递过去，“这张白送。”  
  
“你真是太好心了。”Steve说道，挂着他日间剧明星的笑脸把光盘装起来。  
  
他们手拉着手离开商店。  
  
“我真高兴你最终告诉我，我是怎么影响了一代色情电影的。”他们走到大街上的时候，Bucky说道，“你看怎样：你，我，那个黄片，外加爆米花？”  
  
“没问题。”Steve耸肩道，“我发誓因为某年Stark把它当圣诞礼物送给我，我才知道这件事的。”  
  
“哎，上帝保佑咱们俩。”Bucky说道，“上帝保佑所有人。”


End file.
